


Autumn Wedding

by Seizenber



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seizenber/pseuds/Seizenber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi sama sekali tidak pernah peduli mengenai banyak hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting, menjadi nomer satu merupakan pengecualian untuknya. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan gadis yang kini telah mendampinginya selama 2 tahun, pertemuan di musim gugur beberapa tahun silam lah yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka berdua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Sebenernya ini pernah gue post di FFn sih. Cuma nggak apa-apa kan ya gue post di sini? Oke, bisa dibilang ini fic pertama di ao3 dan gue masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan website ini wkwk. Dan selamat membaca!

**_Autumn Wedding_ **

_Presented by **seizenber**_

**Disclaimer: I don’t take any profit by writing this fanfic. The characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Akashi sama sekali tidak pernah peduli mengenai banyak hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting, menjadi nomer satu merupakan pengecualian untuknya. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan gadis yang kini telah mendampinginya selama 2 tahun, pertemuan di musim gugur beberapa tahun silam lah yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Tetapi, Akashi pikir awalnya ia tak begitu tertarik dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita atau secara eksplisitnya yang orang-orang bilang sebagai kisah percintaan. Ini semua dikarenakan Akashi selalu berpikir bahwa tak ada gunanya ia terlalu mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu karena pada dasarnya ia tahu bahwa para wanita yang ada di sekitarnya hanya hadir untuk uang dan status yang dimiliki keluarganya.

Hingga kemudian hari itu mengubah segala persepsi yang tertanam sejak lama di kepalanya. Di musim gugur beberapa tahun silam, saat itu Akashi melakukan sebuah liburan singkat ke kota Paris setelah melewati beberapa persoalan besar yang ia hadapi di kantornya. Di dalam pesawat yang membawanya, tepatnya ketika matahari mulai terbenam, Akashi kehilangan dompetnya.

“Um, permisi, apakah dompet ini milik Anda?”

Akashi menoleh ke arah orang yang menghampirinya itu. “Ya, terima ... kasih.”

Sekilas cukup terlihat adanya perbedaan sikap di sini. Akashi melirik _nametag_ yang ada di baju gadis itu. Namanya Momoi Satsuki. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya dapat Akashi simpulkan bahwa gadis itu merupakan seorang pramugari yang bertugas di pesawat yang tengah ia tumpangi.

Gadis itu terlihat gelisah tak karuan, sesekali ia menggigiti bibirnya yang dipoles oleh gancu berwarna merah muda, terkadang pula ia memainkan jemarinya. Tak dapat tersamarkan betapa risihnya ia ditatap sedemikian rupa seperti itu.

“Oh, maaf,” sahut Akashi setelah menyadarinya, “Em, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan dompetku, ... Momoi- _san_.”

“Ya, em, lain kali tolong lebih hati-hati, Tuan,” dan kemudian gadis itu melangkah pergi tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakangnya. Tak menyadari bahwa seorang Akashi masih menatap punggungnya tanpa sekalipun mengedipkan mata.

Sejak saat itu, entah apa penyebabnya, Akashi selalu merasa aneh dengan kedatangan bayang-bayang wajah seorang gadis asing yang ia temui di pesawat sebelum tiba di kota Paris. Memang tak setiap detik Akashi mengingatnya, hanya di kala ia sedang tak melakukan sesuatu di waktu luangnya dan kemudian muncul lah kembali bayangan gadis itu.

Tak lama setelah pertemuan singkat waktu itu, akhirnya takdir kembali mempertemukan Akashi dengan Momoi. Saat itu matahari sedang teriknya, meskipun kini angin masih tak hentinya berhembus kencang dikarenakan hari ini masih merupakan musim gugur. Perjalanan yang cukup lama dari perpustakaan utama ke hotel tempatnya tinggal membuat dirinya kelelahan. Sungguh beruntung dirinya melihat sebuah kafe kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Bel pada pintu kafe berdering saat seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya. Pelayan itu kemudian menawarkan diri untuk menaruh mantel yang Akashi kenakan, dan setelahnya Akashi berusaha mencari meja yang jauh dari kerumunan orang. Hingga akhirnya matanya menatap pada meja kosong di sudut ruangan.

Tepat ketika ia hendak mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja nomor 6 itu, seorang gadis lebih dulu menyalipnya. Dia adalah Momoi Satsuki, gadis yang belum lama ini mengisi pikirannya.

“Oh, kita bertemu lagi, Tuan,” sahutnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Jantung Akashi berdebar kencang.

“ ...ya.”

“Ya ampun!” Momoi menepuk jidatnya, “Kupikir kau sepertinya hendak duduk di sini juga.”

Kemudian, Akashi mulai tersadar dari rasa terpesonanya. “Ah, ya. Sebaiknya aku mencari tempat lain—”

“Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengusirmu, loh,” tanpa sadar ia menahan tangan Akashi, “Bagaimana bila kita duduk di tempat yang sama. Aku tak merasa ragu sama sekali harus berbagi denganmu, Tuan.”

Kening Akashi berkerut, merasa risih dengan panggilan Momoi kepadanya. Matanya melirik sebuah kursi kosong yang tersisa di meja nomor 6 itu. Sepertinya tak ada masalah sama sekali bila mereka duduk bersama seraya menghabiskan senja di akhir pekan ini.

Baru saja Akashi duduk dengan nyaman, gadis itu kembali membuka suara.

“Jadi, apa kautinggal di dekat sini, Tuan?”

“Tolong, hentikan ucapanmu itu.”

“Eh? Apa maksudmu?”

“Akashi. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku punya nama, Nona. Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan. Aku bukan majikanmu,” kata Akashi tegas.

Namun, bukannya merasa marah atau tersinggung dengan kalimat Akashi yang menjerumus ke arah perintah, Momoi malah mengulum senyum tipis.

“Dan namaku Momoi Satsuki, bukan ‘Nona’ seperti apa yang baru saja kausebut, Akashi- _kun_.”

Dan sejak itulah, obrolan di kafe tersebut membuat hubungan mereka berubah. Bukan berubah dalam hal buruk. Tetapi, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Sangat indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Denting bel gereja kian menggema di kepalanya. Apa yang dulu terdengar aneh, kini menjadi suatu hal yang amat ia butuhkan. Sesuatu yang dulu dianggapnya tak pernah ada di dunia ini, lebih tepat dunianya, kini justru hadir di setiap hari yang selalu ia lewati dengan rasa bahagia.

Selama ini Akashi memang tak pernah paham mengapa orang-orang yang selalu merasa bahagia selalu disimbolkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Atau bisa pula berupa binar mata mereka yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah bahagia. Tapi, apapun itu alasannya, Akashi tak peduli karena satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya saat ini hanya satu.

Ia bahagia. _Sangat_ bahagia.

Sekali lagi ia menatap penuh bangga pada pantulan cermin yang memperlihatkan refleksi dari figur dirinya. Kali ini ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap disertai dasi hitam dan sepatu pantofel berwarna serupa yang telah disemir hingga mengkilat. Penampilan yang amat wajar dan terkesan biasa karena ia sudah sering berpenampilan seperti itu saat ia pergi kerja.

Tapi, sekali lagi ia tekankan, ia merasa bahagia saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi merasa sangat bahagia mengenakan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang. Lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Jarinya menyentuh sebuah bunga mawar putih yang menempel pada jasnya. Belum lagi, ia tersenyum. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum karena ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu di ruangan tempatnya berada. Akashi Masaomi, sang Ayah, berpenampilan tak kalah tampan darinya. Dan tanpa diberi tahu pun Akashi mengetahui bahwa ayahnya pun merasa amat bahagia meski tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Semilir angin musim gugur dari luar jendela ruangan yang terbuka menerpa helaian rambut pria itu.

“Sudah waktunya, Seijuurou.”

Ia mengangguk sebelum ayahnya menutup pintu. Dan ketika Akashi hendak mengikuti langkah sang Ayah, untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap sebuah undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kini rasa bahagia itu dibarengi dengan rasa gugup. Tak lama lagi ia akan merubah status lajangnya. Karena ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang pendamping hidup Momoi Satsuki.

Ruangan yang ia masuki berikutnya dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Teman, rekan kerja, guru serta dosen, bahkan beberapa politisi dan artis menghadiri acaranya. Mereka telah menunggu untuk menyaksikan langsung pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih. Dan di altar lah, tempat dimana ia akan menanti kekasihnya itu yang akan datang dalam balutan gaun putihnya.

Ketika Akashi berdiri tegap di altar bersama seorang pastur, kegugupan yang ia rasakan semakin meningkat. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napas pelan, mencari cara apapun untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Setidaknya sampai prosesi pernikahan ‘aku bersedia’ ini selesai. Namun, ketika pintu yang berada di ujung sana terbuka lebar, Akashi tak dapat merasakan apa-apa.

Tak ada rasa apapun yang ia rasakan pada saat ini. Seketika saja rasa bahagia itu hilang tergantikan takut. Kegugupan berubah menjadi kepanikan. Pancaran mata yang berbinar indah berubah menjadi sorot mata keterkejutan. Tak ada satu pun hal yang dapat ia jelaskan untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

Di sana, di penghujung pintu, tak ada seorang pun berdiri di sana. Akashi tidak melihat seseorang yang seharusnya mengenakan gaun putih yang selalu dibanggakan oleh kaum wanita di hari sucinya. Begitu pun tak ada sosok gadis yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih dengan wajah cantiknya yang tertutup cadar transparan. Bahkan Akashi tak sedikit pun mendengar denting piano yang seharusnya mengiringi sang pengantin wanita dengan lagu _Wedding March_.

Hingga akhirnya semua memudar. Semua lenyap dari jangkauan pandangan matanya. Segalanya yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas hanya kegelapan. Seketika ia merasa sendiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Hah!”

Ia terperanjat kaget, matanya membelalak lebar. Terlihat peluh-peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya. Akashi berusaha menenangkan diri dari rasa takutnya akan mimpi buruk yang baru saja mengganggu malamnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebaik mungkin seraya tangan kanannya mengambil jam tangan yang tergeletak di meja _buffet_.

Masih pukul 2 dini hari, tepatnya di hari Selasa. Hari ini masih pertengahan musim gugur.

Dengan penuh rasa malas ia beranjak bangun, angin musim gugur dari arah luar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membuat suhu kamarnya menjadi dingin. Setelah menutup jendela rapat-rapat, Akashi hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia dapat tidur senyenyak mungkin untuk kali ini. Sayangnya, rasa kantuk justru hilang begitu saja.

Ia masih terduduk di tepi tempat tidur tanpa berkata apapun. Lagipula ia mau bicara dengan siapa pula. Dan kali ini, tak ada satu pun hal yang ia pikirkan. Pikirannya kosong, sorot matanya pada sebuah kotak beludru warna merah yang ada di dekat bantalnya pun kosong. Ia meraih benda itu dan akhirnya membukanya sehingga dapat terlihat jelas isi dari kotak itu, yang tak lain adalah sebuah cincin. Cincin yang _seharusnya_ dikenakan sang kekasih.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalender yang ada di kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana seharusnya setahun yang lalu menjadi hari bahagianya. Hari bahagia Akashi Seijuurou bersama Momoi Satsuki.

“ ... _kami turut berduka cita atas kepergian Momoi, Akashi._ ”

Udara menjadi begitu pekat sekarang.

“ _Ada kabar buruk, Seijuurou_.”

Ia merasa semakin sesak, dan bersamaan ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Ada panah tajam yang menembus dadanya. Panah tak terlihat yang pada akhirnya menghancurkan dirinya menjadi keping-kepingan tak berarti.

“ _Satsuki meninggal dalam masa tugasnya. Pesawat tempatnya berada mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat hendak mendarat. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa tak ada yang selamat di kecelakaan itu._ ”

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Akashi menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasa bahwa isakan tangisnya tak bisa ia redam lagi. Gigitannya kuat, bahkan ia dapat mengecap rasa darahnya sendiri yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi, tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali di sana. Semua rasa sakit itu berkumpul di dadanya.

Dan pada malam itu, Akashi menghabiskan waktunya dalam kesedihan tak berujung.

**_Tamat_ **


End file.
